Joey and Lauren - I Can Help Fix You
by lozxtitchx
Summary: Based on today's episode, but no punch included unfortunately. Joey takes Lauren back to number 23 and whilst she's sleeping he calls Tanya. When she arrives they argue after Tanya confesses she compared Lauren to her addict sister, Rainie. How will Joey react? And what will happen when Lauren wakes up and overhears their argument?


**Unfortunately I don't think I'll have time for any updates at all tomorrow. I'll try my hardest but if not, there'll be none till the 10****th**** June. Anyways, this one-shot is based on today's episode, no punch included unfortunately…**

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren and I were stood in our own universe in the market, her clinging onto me with everything she had. She was so helpless. Ignoring everything and everyone, I led her back to mine, back to normality…

"Where're we going, Joey?" she asked, her voice hoarse from all the sobbing she'd done

"Quiet, babe" I sighed, tucking her under my arm as I led her through the gardens

Standing her in front of me as we arrived outside number 23, shielding her from all danger that could happen I unlocked the door and guided her inside, shutting the door behind me. Taking her coat from her arms, I hung it up and guided her into the living room, sitting her down on the sofa…

"When was the last time you slept, Lauren?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at my ex

"I don't remember" she admitted

"Try and get a bit of rest now then, babe" I sighed, moving a stray piece of hair behind her ear, her eyes shutting at my touch

"Stay with me" she begged as I stood up

"I'm just gonna shut the curtains" I informed her, moving to the other side of the room

I could feel her gaze on me as she watched me shut the curtains. Moving back to her, I sat on the sofa, bringing her feet up to rest on my knees… "Sleep, Lauren"

When I knew she was asleep I set her feet down onto the sofa cushions and shut the door to behind me, dialling Tanya's number…

"Joey, is everything okay?" she asked worriedly as she picked up the phone

"Lauren's at mine with me" I informed her

"Is she okay? Is she drunk?" she questioned

"No she's not. She's sleeping. Do you want to come over? I think we should talk" I inquired

"I'll be right there" she replied, sighing

I waited in the hallway and opened the door to Tanya before she could ring the doorbell and disturb Lauren. Motioning for her to come in, she stepped inside and I guided her down to the kitchen, shutting the door to behind us…

"Why did you ask me here, Joey?" she asked as I organised us both a drink

"We need to talk about Lauren, Tanya. We can't ignore the fact anymore" I informed her

"And what fact's that?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"The fact that she has a drink problem and the fact that she needs help" I sighed, handing her the drink I'd made

"Joey" she sighed, running her hands through her hair

"What, Tanya? Are you seriously going to try and tell me she doesn't have a problem?" I asked

"No, it's just. I think I might have been the cause to today's debacle. Abi came home in floods of tears" she admitted

"What happened? Tell me, Tanya" I begged, taking a sip of my coffee

"Has she ever told you about her Auntie Rainie, my sister?" she inquired

I nodded, taking another sip of my drink, motioning for her to continue…

"I compared Lauren to her, not intentionally. Lauren stole money from my Mum yesterday" she explained "that's what addicts do, Joey"

"Lauren's nothing like Rainie, Tanya" I proclaimed, shocked

"How do you know? You never met her" she asked

"I know enough. Lauren told me enough" I informed her "and she certainly did worse things than stealing. Did she not almost knock you unconscious whilst trying to get a bottle of booze from you?"

Tanya bowed her head and nodded…

"And has Lauren ever tried to do that? No" I stated "Lauren is nothing like Rainie, Tanya"

"I know that, Joey" she sighed

"Then why did you compare her to her then? You must've known it would break her heart" I questioned

"I wasn't thinking. I was so angry she could've stolen the money in the first place" she replied

"Which is why we need to get her help before things get even worse" I stated

LAUREN'S POV:

I awoke and became used to my surroundings. I was in Joey's living room, a blanket over my body. As I came round I could hear raised voices from the kitchen. My Mum, and Joey. Stepping out of the room I walked down the hallway to the kitchen door and stopped…

"_And has Lauren ever tried to do that? No" I stated "Lauren is nothing like Rainie, Tanya"_

"_I know that, Joey" she sighed_

"_Then why did you compare her to her then? You must've known it would break her heart" I questioned_

"_I wasn't thinking. I was so angry she could've stolen the money in the first place" she replied_

"_Which is why we need to get her help before things get even worse" I stated_

"Stop" I begged, pushing the door open, pulling the blanket around me tighter

"Oh, darling, look at you" Mum sighed

"Don't, Mum" I whispered, sitting down at the table, Joey's eyes fixed on me "don't stare, Joey"

"Sorry" he replied "do you want a coffee? A tea?"

"Coffee please" I informed him, pulling the blanket around me tighter

"Lauren" Mum sighed, sitting down opposite me "do you have any idea how upset Abi is?"

"Yep, Abi. I was wondering how long it would take. Does it not matter that I'm upset too, Mum?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Of course it does, darling. Why didn't you listen to her and come straight home?" she asked

"Because all I wanted was a drink" I informed her

She sighed and ran her hands over her face… "Oh, Lauren"

"I'm nothing like Rainie, Mum" I stated "I'm not"

"I know you're not, darling" she replied

"Then why did you say I was?" I questioned, nearing the verge of tears

"I wasn't thinking. I was angry. I'm sorry" she whispered

Joey set my tea down in front of me and crouched down to my level, entwining his hand with mine…

"Thank you for today" I whispered, pulling my gaze away from Mum, turning to him

"Anytime" he replied, smiling warmly

A little while later Mum and I were prepared to leave, she, Joey and I having talked things out…

"Can you give us a moment please, Mum?" I asked as we reached the front door

She glanced at Joey and nodded… "I'll just be outside"

"Thank you again for today, you've no idea how much it meant" I admitted as Mum left

"I do, Lauren" he assured me, his hand cupping my cheek "we'll get you better, I promise"

I nodded in agreement and pursed my lips together nervously. Creeping up onto my tiptoes I kissed Joey's cheek, sighing contentedly as he pulled me into a hug…

"I'll be here every step of the way" he informed me "no matter what time of the day or night. I love you, Lauren. I'm going to help fix you"

Pulling away my eyes bored into his own and I sighed again. Nervously I stepped closer and pressed my lips against his own, relief washing over me as he didn't push me away… "Thank you"


End file.
